Alejandro
Alejandro (The Arch Villain) is a contestant on Total Drama World Wide. He is placed on the Killer Adventurers. He is currently still in the competition. Biography Season One In The Big Apple - Part 1, Alejandro flirts with most of the girls to try and get them on his side. He is placed on the Killer Adventurers, with Sadie and he curses in the confessional for being on the same team as Sadie and Katie. His team lost the first challenge. In The Big Apple - Part 2, Alejandro and Sadie fought throughout the episode, for leadership of the team. Alejandro and his team are the first to cross the finish line, but since Ezekiel wasen't with them, they lost to the Screaming Travelers. Alejandro voted Sadie off, but Ezekiel was voted off instead. In Boating in Italy, Alejandro was going to drive the boat, but Sadie pushed him out of the way and demonstrated her talent of driving a boat. Alejandro jumped on the Screaming Travelers' boat, but was thrown off by Gwen and Courtney, he then sees alligators coming to the shore at him, so he takes off his shirt to show off his abs and hypnotise the alligators, he then asks them if they could tear up the Screaming Travelers' boat, which they do. His team win the challenge. In Yukon Do Better Than That!, Alejandro lead his team through the ice cold weather. He yelled at Sadie for accidently helping the other team, throwing a rock at Gwen and breaking the ice when she fell, allowing the Screaming Travlers to swim across the river. His team lost and he voted off Sadie, again. But Sadie pulled out an immunity idol which saved her, so Harold was voted off instead. In G'Day Australia, Alejandro lead his team through the cave, he didn't do much, but he did find a mine car for his team. His team won the challenge, after Lindsay gave the red gem to Chris.Alejandro also found a minecart which he kept and brought on the plane.Alejandro got 12,352 gems from the cave. In El Bullio, Alejandro fell off his bull, and his team lost. He was save from elimination, since it was a reward challenge.Alejandro tried to spray Heather with spraypaint when he was on the bull but failed to do so. In Deep Blue Sea, Alejandro said in the confessional that Sadie has got to go. He found two keys during the challenge, but he was electrocuted each time, but his team won the challenge when Tyler found the key that unlocked the chest. In German Grumps, Alejandro and his team lost when Katie gave their flag to Heather. He voted off Katie that episode. In Amazon Drama, His team was in the lead after the Screaming Travelers were captured by natives. But, his team hit a rock and the mine car broke down. Alejandro fought with Eva, Noah and Sadie about which way to go. The others followed Alejandro's path. Alejandro entered the plane first, but their team lost, since Eva, Noah and Sadie weren't with them. LeShawna gave him her immunity idol, which saved him from elimination. He voted off Sadie again, but LeShawna was voted off, after Eva thought she would be a threat as Alejandro's alliance member. Alejandro left his minecart there. In Robbery in Paris, Alejandro is telling his team that they only have six people in there team and must win the challenge. He lands in front on the museum. He finds a dirtbike and keeps it. When his team must steal the Mona Lisa. Alejandro got it after getting it from Duncan, but Heather got it. Alejandro then attacks Heather. But the French police catch him. He escaped the place and ran in the plane. Lindsay got the painting and his team won. Alejandro keeps his dirtbike on the plane and keeps it for the rest of the season. In Japanese HiJinks, Alejandro and his team enjoy the winners compartment, Alejandro dosen't make it past the first challenge, he voted Courtney to win invincibility and he was safe from elimination. In The Aftermath: 1, Alejandro doesn`t appear, but is mentioned by Katie. Trivia * Alejandro, Geoff and DJ are the only contestants with visable abs. * Alejandro has an allaince. * Despite Alejandro not getting along with most people, he seem to make it past the merge. Though he has an alliance. * Alejandro has been revealed to have a father. * Alejandro has been in a rip current with his father. * Alejandro has recieved 5 barf bags, with only one of them being the last barf bag of the ceremony. * Alejandro has an attraction for Izzy, but she dosen`t like him. This may mean that Owen and Alejandro may have a conflict. But since Owen isn't competing this season, they may not.